bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Panrahk17
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Bionicle rpg Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Angela Wpisz mnie do kumpli. A i zapraszam na moją wikię: Kit Bionicle Wiki!--DARNOK 2 12:48, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) daj linka--Panrahk17 12:58, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Panrahk dasz admina ? Warox 18:28, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) na razie wystarczy mi 2--Panrahk17 18:32, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) no bo widzisz ja założyłem a malum121 robił to ze mną a jeśli chcesz być adminem to musisz być aktywny itd.nie chcę ględzić ale dam rade jak zrobisz fajnąe rpg z jakimiś dodatkami i będziesz aktywny to kto wie?--Panrahk17 08:17, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) ej, zagraj w moją grę!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:35, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) o co chodzi z km/2--Panrahk17 21:32, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Na mapie,jak już będzie grało 3-4 osoby to wstawię mape,a ona będzie podzielona na kwadraciki.A jak zajmujesz coś,to tylko jeden kwadracik który jest km/2(kilometr kwadratowy, niemogłem wstawić tej małej 2)--Aritika władca Guratti 08:57, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Zapraszam cię do gry w Rahi land!!! Grados 11:52, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Ej zagraj w moją grę bo nikt niechce grać�;(--Aritika władca Guratti 16:34, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) a czy to o bioniclach ?--Panrahk17 08:39, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) No eeee... powiedzmy ale no troszeczke zbacza z fabuły, ale zaraz będzie--Aritika władca Guratti 14:15, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Gra jest o bionicle bo różne kraje zajmują tereny a na mapie będą wątki o Bionicle--Aritika władca Guratti 14:16, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Chcesz grać w Podróż po Pustkowiu? Plisssssssss! Prosie. - Gresh Zapraszam Cię do mojej nowej gry pt. "Wojna Żywiołów"!!! ToaTanma01 Zapraszam cię do mojej gry pt. W słońcu Bara Magna!!! ToaTanma01 Dlaczego nie grasz w wojnę żywiołów??? --ToaTanma01 11:54, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) O jestem zbytnio do tyłu a po za tym mam dużo na głowie.Panrahk17 14:37, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Szablony Jeśli chcesz mogę zrobić szablony. [[Użytkownik:Warox|Grados] 18:25, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Jakie?--Panrahk17 19:55, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Np. Przedmiot, Gra, Użytkownik, Miejsce itp. Grados 20:24, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) taki że karzdy może sobie wstawić szablon i tylko odpowiednio wpisać jak tak to rób ale nie komuś na grze.--Panrahk17 21:46, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) ej, podać ci mój numer gg??--Aritika władca Guratti 13:45, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) możesz ale teraz siedze na 2 z 3 komputerów i tu nie mogę za nic zrobić ale podaj to se potem wpisze--Panrahk17 13:54, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) 17685762, już--Aritika władca Guratti 13:58, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) taki żółty tekst mi się pokazuje tutaj i mi cały czas pisze masz nową wiadomość.co robić aby zniknął o tym komunikat?--Panrahk17 21:30, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) zniknęło po napisaniu wiadomości po pomoc.huraaaaaaaaaaa--Panrahk17 21:32, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) matusiek podaj link do tej twojej gry albo napisz nazwePanrahk17 13:22, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zrób szablony Vezok999 14:26, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) ja się tym nie zajmuję .grados miał to zrobić.Panrahk17 14:35, styTo mu przypomnij. Sam bym pomógł ale szablony to nie jest moja mocna strona. Chciałbym żeby był szablon do organizacji Vezok999 14:44, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) 18, 2010 (UTC) ja też nie jestem mocny w szablonachPanrahk17 15:00, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Chcesz zagrać w Podróż po Pustkowiu? - Gresh - Lord Zesk nie.gram w 3 gry i więcej mi nie trzebaPanrahk17 13:13, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) wiem --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 23:04, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Gdzie niby zgapiłeś moje Rahi?--ZakochanyRahkshi 09:50, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) tak jak ty masz flore to ja zrobiłem przegląd rahi i rolin.chyba się nie gniewasz?Panrahk17 12:55, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Nie no spoko, przecież nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. To nie jest moja własność, ani moja postać, więc o zezwolenie się nie trzeba pytać:) A co do przedmiotów to nie wiedziałem, wybacz.--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:02, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) teraz ja się zpytam ciebie.Jakie przedmioty?Panrahk17 15:08, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) ja, tylko nie byłem zalogowany --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:12, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) tak dla pewności.żebyś czasem nie został poszkodowany.:DPanrahk17 21:18, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Graj w moją grę Alternatywne Mata-Nui.Makuta18 Chyba nie. Zaniedbałem i teraz już się nie opłaca --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:08, mar 5, 2010 (UTC) To znaczy oni tak zbnowu ogromnie nie zrobili.Możesz jeszcze zagrać.A masz dobrą sytuację.Panrahk17 21:14, mar 5, 2010 (UTC) Mam pomysł, że można tutaj zrobić studio gier. - Gresh czyli?Panrahk17 12:33, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) W mojej nowej, pierwszej grze- własnie ruszyły zapisy! Chciałbym, abys był jednym z graczy Zapraszam! 18:20, mar 29, 2010 (UTC)|} Zrobisz drugą osłonę "Rahi come back"? Super pomysł, taki niebanalny, ale z późno tę grę zauważyłem. PS. Wiem teraz czemu zawsze włączasz ten filmik:D-- 15:39, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Ej, zobacz to: http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Vezok999/Rada_graczy_Toa_Armaggedon. Mam tam z tobą i innymi pare rzeczy do obgadania ; ) Vezok999 20:47, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Przypominam, że własnie dzisiaj, 20 kwietnia ruszyła Wyspa Konfliktów Wyspa Konfliktów ! Vezok999 13:35, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Masz naprawić to co zrobiłeś z moją grą Rahi land !!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:08, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) A to ja?--Panrahk17 13:36, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC) Czy na tej Wiki mogą być tylko RPG o Bionicle, czy mogą być też nieliczne wyjątki? Pytam, bo mam pomysł na RPG, które nie miałoby nic wspólnego z Bio.- Onepu Tutaj wstaw niesformatowany tekstTutaj wstaw niesformatowany tekst Nie.--Panrahk17 18:32, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) W takim razie: udław się :P. - Onepu chodzi o to ze to jest Bionicle rpg Wiki.Ale mozesz stwozyc wlasno wikie--Panrahk17 12:38, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, ale nie będę zakładał kolejnej Wiki tylko dla jednego RPG -_-. - Onepu Pozwolil bym ci ale w tedy kazdy by mogl dawac takie gry pod pretekstem "A on to co"--Panrahk17 19:24, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, poszukam jakiejś innej Wiki lub jakiegoś forum, gdzie mógłbym prowadzić to RPG albo spróbuję wymyślić jakieś o Bionicle. - Onepu Proszę zapisz się do Zniszczona Wyspa 2: Atak Variaxów. - Ja czy Panrahk17? - Onepu Pahrahk17, ale ty też możesz się zapisać. Dziękuję, ale nie ;). - Onepu 'Onepu ma pozwolenie na gre nie związaną z BIO.--Panrahk17 19:44, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) ' Panrahk! Ty rozmawiasz z Onepu!? Czy ty nie wiesz kto to http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Akinui&t=20100206152208!? I co ze tam według was zasłuzył na Bana ale to moja wikia i ja mu pozwoliłem.--Panrahk17 20:32, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Zły Onepu was zje!!! BUHAHA!!! A tak na poważnie, to, że kiedyś spamowałem na śmietniku, jakim jest EB, nie znaczy, że na tej Wiki będę robił to samo. - Onepu Zapisy Mantu7 15:30, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Gra startuje 2 czerwca(na wszelki wypadek).Mantu7 13:46, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Reklama Rahi come back Powinna już ruszyć.--Mantu7 14:08, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Stickworld Chronicles 2 Zajrzyj tu. Wybacz ale przez ciebie Stickworld Chronicles 2 stanęła!--Mantu7 10:29, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Cześć. - Gresiu 19:46, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Siema.Umiesz zmienić logo z tego dziwnego matoro na patrz http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:God%C5%82o_Wiki&t=20091230150204 tego pierwszego?Panrahk17 19:48, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Postaram się pomóc :D. Chyba będzie trzeba zrobić stare logo jeszcze raz. Zrobię to w Paint'cie. - Joł, jestem Agnent Joł. Dam wam popalić i skopię wam tyłki 10 lipca! 19:51, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Hej, co to za obrazek?--Guurahk 19:13, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) Stick City Witam szanownego admina :) Mam pewne pytanie,czy mogę zrobić grę pt. Stick City??? Będzie ona podobna do gry Usera:Onepu. Proszę odpowiedż napisać na mej dyskusji --Pepper (Masz coś do mnie???) 13:36, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Graj w Wojne Żywiołów please.Makuta18[[Plik:Proof.jpg]]